


New Friendship

by its_brilliant_thor



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, and adorable, and i just HAD TO WRITE THIS, everyones young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_brilliant_thor/pseuds/its_brilliant_thor
Summary: A continuation of Blyke and Isen's first meeting from episode 137
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 48





	New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to see Blyke and Isen meet for the first time, and wanted to see the how they would work themselves out. So I gave it a go. Hope you like it :)

“Next time, respect your authority.” The blonde jerk says while straightening his jacket, then _steps over them_ to go back to lunch.  
  
“UGH! How’d he beat me so easily?” Blyke yells, slamming his fist into the ground in frustration.  
  
The body underneath him shifts. “Get off me!” The orange idiot yells.  
  
Suddenly Blyke remembers the source of his suffering. Blyke scrambles off of him, charging a beam.  
  
“Why do you keep watching me?!” He demands, glowing ball of light at the ready. The boy looks at the orb of energy nervously, then glares at him.  
  
“I haven’t! I don’t even know who you are!” The boy yells right back. He scrambles to his feet and activates his ability.  
  
“Stop lying to me!” Blyke yells, and sends a burning energy beam straight at the boy. He dodges.  
  
“We don’t have to fight!” The boy shouts back at him again.  
  
“Then tell me why you always follow me around like a lost puppy!” Blyke demands, charging up a bigger beam than before.  
  
The boy stares at the threatening massive energy orb and blurts out, “BECAUSE YOU LOOK COOL, OKAY?!”  
  
Blyke’s eyes widen. He depowers and lowers his hands in shock. “W-What?”  
  
The boy’s face turns red as Blyke’s hair, and he rambles, “You look really cool with your red hair and yellow eyes, and we kind of match a little bit except my hair is orange and my eyes are red, but it’s the same idea, and we’re the same level, and you have the same powers as from a TV show I used to watch, and seeing it in real life is pretty amazing, and- OW!”  
  
He whips his hand to the burnt spot on his side, and looks at Blyke with betrayal in his eyes. It’s wiped away when he sees the smirk on Blyke’s face.  
  
“So I have an admirer?”  
  
The look on the boy’s face is priceless, and Blyke can’t help it. He starts laughing.  
  
The boy’s face darkens. “Don’t laugh at me!” Blyke just laughs harder. All that indiscreet sneaking around, and it was for such a childish reason.  
  
“I said stop laughing!” the boy yells and stomps his foot on the ground, and the ground trembles. Blyke cuts himself off as he maintains his balance. Then he looks back up at the boy; his crimson eyes are alight and his fists are clenched, a frown fixed on his face.  
  
Hm. Pretty impressive strength for their age.  
  
“What’s your name?” Blyke asks curiously.  
  
The boy seems wary of his change in tone, but cautiously answers. “Isen.”  
  
Isen. Cool name.  
  
“Well I’m Blyke,” he replies, and holds out his hand for a truce. Isen eyes it suspiciously.  
  
“How do I know you won’t blast my hand off?” he asks.  
  
Blyke grins. “You don’t.”  
  
They stare at each other, one sporting a smug expression while the other seems thoughtful. Then, decisiveness sets in Isen’s gaze and he walks forward to firmly shake Blyke’s hand. Excitement stirs in Blyke; finally, someone with a decent personality who can keep up with him.  
  
“What class do you have next?” Isen questions.  
  
“You already know it’s Geometry.”  
  
It’s Isen’s turn to grin. “Yeah, I’m good at what I do.”  
  
“Please. I saw you every time you followed me.”  
  
“Maybe that was the point.”  
  
Blyke pauses at that. Huh. Smart too; the kid probably noted his quick temper found a way to get him worked up enough to cause a confrontation.  
  
“I can literally see the lightbulb over your head.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Still grinning, Isen’s eyes glow and he throws an arm around Blyke’s shoulders. Blyke immediately tries to escape the hold, but finds himself unable to. Isen starts leading them towards the math wing.  
  
“Well, Blyke, I think these next few years together are gonna be interesting.”


End file.
